Infantilism
by TradgediezpainfulKISS
Summary: Sirius hits Severus with a spell that makes it Necessary for Albus to babysit. Tantrums and bedtimes and time-outs oh my!
1. Chapter 1

_He could barely remember the fight with Black...most of it seemed like a dream. One moment he had been telling Black off for being an arrogant mutt, and the next he had been on the floor. Unable to move or talk. _

"_Infantilisim!" Black had yelled- that was what it was- when Severus had turned to leave. He had not wanted an altercation but he had gotten one. That was when he had landed on the floor of Grimmauld Place, simply stunned. _

So there he sat, with a blank look on his face. It was not until a full ten minutes or so had passed before Black even began to look slightly concerned. It was another ten before he bothered to floo Albus.

"YOU USED A HEX THAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW ON SEVERUS?!" Albus had roared. While all Severus could do was stare, suddenly very tired.

"It was one of HIS hexes!" Sirius had protested, as Severus struggled to keep his eyes open.

"But did you know what it did!?" Albus demanded.

"...No..." Sirius finally admitted.

"WHAT IF IT WOULD HAVE KILLED HIM!?"

"...but it didn't." Sirius trailed off at the look Albus gave him, looking guilty.

"What spell was it!?" Albus yelled. "Answer me!"

The yelling had had Severus opening his eyes up again. He had closed them for only a second.

"Ummm...infatalisismism?" Sirius shook his head. "It was the heat of the moment..."

"You could have killed him! What did he do so bad that you did that to him!?"

"He called me a mutt...and turned his back on me."

"YOU THINK YOU'RE A KING THAT NO ONE SHOULD TURN HIS BACK ON YOU!?"

"I...I didn't think it was that serious of a spell..."

He had fallen asleep after that faulty explanation only to be awakened minutes later by Albus calling his name.

Severus's only response was a low growl... he was tired. Very tired.

"Severus...what spell was it. Tell me so I can undo it." Albus coaxed.

Severus, to his immense rage, was irritated to find he could not speak. With angry eyes he pointed at a book on Black's coffee table- his old potions book. Albus immediately went to the book and flipped through until he found a spell that sounded vaguely like the one Sirius had mentions- concern in his blue eyes. Once he has spotted it his eyes turned sharply toward Black.

"What...have...you...done?" He hissed.

"What..I don't know!" Black was defensive..."I didn't mean too!"

Suddenly he very angry and livid- like never before. Usually he could control his anger-but not anymore. Which was very disconcerting. Without even really thinking he threw one of his boots at Black- catching him in the nose. Before the man could even react he chucked the other one, hitting him in the eye.

"Severus!" Albus scolded.

That chastising went unheeded and Severus found himself throwing his wand at the stunned Black.

"What the hell you you fu-" Sirius broke off and pulled out his wand. He had sent off a shot of electricity when Albus deflected it, hexing Sirius's wand away.

"Severus Tobias!" Albus scolded shock in his face.

"He started it! He's mean!" Severus yelled, not able to keep the childish retort from his lip.

Albus looked bewildered but quickly recovered. "Come now Severus, we're going to my office."

_**0ooooo0ooooooooo0000000000oooooooooo00000000000ooo oooooooo**_

_**Albus stared at Severus, becoming more aware of what that spell had done. Irritated with Sirius, Albus looked directly into Severus's eyes. "Now, mister." **_

_**Severus looked like he was going to argue but Albus dealt with that the same way he had always dealt with the stubborn man. "I will count to three..." That technique always worked- even though Severus was fully grown. **_

_**"**__**I..." Severus looked close to pouting- something only confirmed Albus's suspicions. **_

_**"**__**Now. Severus Tobias. One." **_

_**"**__**I don't want to be in twouble." Severus stuck out a bottom lip but held up a hand. **_

_**Reacting calmly, as Albus knew toddlers were prone to irrational behavior (which he suspected Severus had been regressed too), he grabbed the hand. **_

_**"**__**Sirius- if you say one word you will rue the day..." Albus warned, glaring long enough to ensure that the anamagi knew he was serious. **_

_**"**__**Come now, up." Albus told Severus softly. **_

_**Albus waited patiently for Severus to stand, which seemed to take a very long time. It had been five minutes before Albus found himself lifting up Severus and settling him on his feet. Severus was wobbly, but he seemed to do fine for the most part in staying upright, though he wobbled. **_

_**"**__**Ummm...his boots." Sirius handed the pair to Albus who took then in one hand. **_

_**"**__**Severus...sit. Let's get your boots on." **_

_**"**__**No!" **_

_**Albus sighed. "Severus you need to put your boots on. Do you want me to help?" **_

_**"**__**No...Albus...I don't want boots." Severus was giving puppy eyes. **_

_**"**__**Sit on the couch." Albus ordered, guiding Severus over the soft couch and pushing him down. **_

_**"**__**Albussss." Severus was beginning to whine. **_

_**"**__**It's fine...do you want to put on your left boot or right boot?" **_

_**Severus growled but pointed. "This foot." He wiggled his right one, nearly in tears when Albus placed it on his foot. **_

_**"**__**Come now, up. We're going home." Albus pulled Severus to his feet, and pulled out his wand. Apparating back to the school grounds Albus was glad it was passed curfew and no students would be out..at least they shouldn't be. **_

_**"**__**Are you going to fix me?" Severus asked, yawning. **_

_**Albus nodded. "Yes, Severus." **_

_**"**__**It's cold..." He complained, rubbing at his eyes. **_

_**"**__**You should have worn something more than that." Albus scolded lightly, magicking a thicker cloak and wrapping it around Severus. **_

_**"**__**Can we go to Honeydukes?" Severus asked, letting go of Albus's hands to pick up a stick and draw a bit in the snow- dangerously close to the lake. **_

_**"**__**Severus- come now. Grab my hand." Severus looked blankly at him. "Now, dear." **_

_**Albus relaxed some when Severus walked back toward him, only to give a jump when Severus fell face down in the snow. **_

_**"**__**You're alright." Albus assured, knowing children responded to the reactions of adults. To his relief Severus stood up and grasped his hand again, hanging on tightly. **_

_**"**__**Albus?" Severus yawned, dropping his stick in the snow as they approached the castle. **_

_**"**__**Yes, child?" **_

_**"**__**It's only 11." **_

_**Albus nodded. "11 fifteen, yes." He agreed, looking at his watch. **_

_**"**__**I don't wanna go to bed!" Severus yelled, jumping up in the snow. **_

_**"**__**Severus...I said nothing about putting you to sleep." **_

_**"**__**But I'm tired!" Severus's face was red and a few tears fell. **_

_**"**__**Severus- shhh now. If you behave and keep quiet I will let you have a treat when we get home." **_

_**"**__**I get to sleep at home?" Severus asked, face lighting up. **_

_**Yes, Albus assured. He smiled at the way Severus still called Albus's rooms home. "In your own room with your blanket." He promised, knowing that Severus would never sleep without it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Severus...why don't you go to bed? Hmm? You're rubbing your eyes. Tomorrow we'll fix you." **_

"_**Bed?" Severus asked, sitting on Albus's carpeted floor, and petting Fawkes. **_

"_**Yes, would you like that?" Albus asked, smiling. "How about some hot chocolate before?" **_

_**Severus nodded excitedly. "Yes. Can I wear my fuzzy jamas? It's cold." **_

_**Albus nodded. "Yes..let's get you into your pajamas while I have cocoa made. Albus grabbed Severus's hand, leading him into Severus's bedroom (which Albus had had in his rooms since Severus was 11) and settling him on the bed. Albus went over to Severus's wardrobe and pulled out a pair of fuzzy pajamas. Right as he turned Severus shook his head. **_

"_**No black..." He insisted, rubbing his eyes. **_

"_**What color do you want, dear?" Albus asked, thinking perhaps navy or emerald as Severus never wore any other colors. **_

"_**Ones you boughted." Severus yawned. **_

"_**The maroon and gold ones?" Albus asked surprised. He had bought those as a joke for Severus when he was thirteen. And while Severus had nearly lived in those things for two years or more, he had not worn them in a long while. Albus had almost thrown them out years ago, but found he couldn't bear to. **_

"_**Ya." Severus looked excited. **_

_**Smiling Albus magicked them a bit bigger, and handed them to Severus. "These do look very warm, don't they?" He asked, smiling as Severus managed to get the red shirt with the gold lion on front all by himself. Albus almost teared up at the sight. **_

"_**Help?" Severus asked, struggling to get the maroon bottoms on correctly. **_

_**Albus obliged and as Severus lay back in the bed Albus pulled the bottoms up. "How about some hot chocolate, now?" He asked, kissing Severus's forehead gently. **_

"_**Can I come with?" Severus asked. **_

_**Albus nodded, leading him into the kitchen. **_

"_**That's my drawing." Severus pointed out, gesturing at a very-well drawn dragon he had drawn at 12. **_

"_**Yes, it is. It's one of my favorites." Albus praised, handing Severus a scoop. "Do you want to help?" He knew full well he would want to help, knowing Severus liked to mix. **_

"_**I can help?" **_

"_**Of course, dear." Albus placed a cup in front of him. "Go ahead." **_

_**Albus smiled as Severus meticulously added the mix to the cup, smiling at the seriousness. **_

"_**Come now, let's go lie down in your bed." **_

_**Severus quickly obeyed, walking quickly to his big bed, with his big blue quilt, and jumped right in. Albus watched as Severus snuggled into the pillows, and Albus instinctively pulled the blankets back and tucked him in. Handing him the cocoa Severus looked at him with big eyes. **_

"_**Lie with me?" He asked. **_

_**Albus smiled. Severus had not asked Albus to sleep with him since that incident in fifth year. Nodding he crawled in and handed Severus a cup of cocoa. Severus sipped at it eagerly, moving closer to Albus and snuggling into his side. **_

"_**How come we never snuggle anymore?" Severus asked, sniffling. **_

_**Albus looked down, surprised. "Sweety, what do you mean?" Albus was perplexed.**_

"_**You never hug me anymore." Severus looked close to tears. **_

"_**Honey- you don't like it when people touch you." Albus explained. **_

"_**I like when you do...it makes me feel safe..and wanted." Severus finished his cocoa and handed it to Albus who placed it on an end table. **_

"_**I didn't know that, Severus. I thought you stopped wanting my affection." **_

"_**Why?" **_

"_**Well, when I hug you you pull away." **_

"_**So...I still like being hugged. Even if I don't act like it." **_


	3. Chapter 3

Albus had put Severus to bed an hour ago. He had tucked the child in and read him a story and now it was time for Albus to sit in his living room to look through Severus's old potions book to see if their were any notes on how to reverse the infantilism spell. Albus was holding out hope that there would be some tiny little note hidden somewhere that would help him out. As it was all Albus could find was notes on every other potion in existence (save for the one he was looking for) and several greatly drawn doodles. Perhaps the spell would wear off? Or maybe the effects would lesson enough for him to get a straight and intelligible answer from Severus.

Albus shook his head as he came across another doodle. How many times had he told Severus to always make notes? But of course the stubborn man never listened to him. And now look where it had gotten him. Albus had wanted to scold the potions professor but what good would it do when Severus was a toddler?

"Dobby?" Albus called out.

In seconds the elf appeared. "What is Master. Dumbledore wanting?"

"Dobby? Would you mind going into Severus's rooms to look around for any potions books of his lying around?"

Albus would have done it himself, but he really did not want to leave Severus alone.

"And Is you wanting anything else?" Dobby asked.

"No, no. Please just go and check his rooms."

"Yes I is going now."

Leaning back in his chair Albus shook his head. He was going to have a very stressful time ahead of him if he did not figure out how to reverse the spell Sirius had put on Severus. Sirius...when would he learn?

"Albus?"

Albus looked around for the tiny voice that called his name. It was Severus, standing at the door to his room, crying.

"Severus! What is wrong? Come here." Albus coaxed, holding out his arms.

Severus shook his head. "No." He whimpered, rubbing his face. "I go potty."

Albus nodded. "Yes, you are free to use the restroom." He assured. "There is one in your room."

When Severus just stood in the door frame for a moment Albus raised a brow. "What is wrong Severus? You like scared. Are you alright?"

"I was bad." Severus pouted.

Albus was bit confused. Was Severus still thinking about the incident with him throwing his boots at Sirius? "No, Severus. You are quite alright." He assured, smiling. He had hoped to reassure Severus, instead Severus burst into tears.

It was then that Albus stood up and went over to Severus's room. Opening the door he found the man sitting on the floor by the foot of the bed. When Albus came in he looked up at him with fear in his black eyes.

"I sorry. I bad and waked you up too."

Albus was completely confused, until he went over to kneel by Severus and comfort him. Severus had had an accident.

"Severus," He smiled, hugging the child who flinched at the movement. "It is quite all right. Accidents do happen." He comforted, wiping tears from Severus's face. "I should have been a little smarter, hmm?"

"I'm..no trouble?" Severus asked, looking skeptical.

"Certainly not." Albus promised.

"Bed is wet."

Albus nodded. "Yes, let me fix that."

"Dobby is done, Dobby finds only one book with notes is in it."

Both Albus and Severus gave a jump when the house elf appeared.

"Ah Dobby!" Albus smiled at the elf. "Would be willing to take Severus into his bathroom and entertain him for a moment?"

Dobby, a very smart house elf, quickly caught on to the situation. "Is Severus being hits with spells that make him child?"

Albus nodded. "Yes, Dobby. I will be in the bathroom in a moment and I'll explain more."

Dobby nodded and walked over to Severus who whimpered.

"Severus, I will be right here. Dobby is only taking you into your bathroom." Albus said softly. "You remember Dobby."

Severus nodded, and reluctantly grabbed Dobby's hand, allowing him to lead him into the bathroom.

As Albus cleaned the bed he silently fumed at how Severus had been treated as a child. To think he was actually afraid of being in trouble for having an accident. It really enraged him to think that Severus had had such a horrid childhood.

Clearing his mind he grabbed a new pair of blue pajamas, and made his way to the bathroom. Inside Dobby was a game of peek-a-boo with Severus who seemed to be really into the game. Albus allowed the play for a few moments before clearing his throat.

"Thank you Dobby."

"Albus." Severus smiled, yawning. "Pajamas?" Severus asked, reaching out to grab at the top.

"Yes. Very good." Albus smiled. "Let's get you out of those wet bottoms, hmm?"

"Ya." Severus whined, wriggling uncomfortable. "Coldy."

"Yes, I know. I know." Albus assured. "Come now. Up."

Severus obeyed and Albus quickly conjured up a large changing table with the necessities. Carefully he guided Severus into lying down. Severus's only response was to yawn and rub at his eyes.

"Yes, yes. Soon I will put you back to bed." Albus promised, removing his shirt.

"Bed." Severus nodded, wriggling around a bit as Albus removed the shirt. "Bye shirt."

Albus smirked at the behavior as he removed Severus's bottoms. It was then that Severus chose to really wriggle and squirm.

"Hold still, Severus."

"Albus," The whine sounded more adult this time, "A nappy?"

"Yes, Severus." Albus's voice was firm- he was going to stop this power-struggle with the more adult- Severus before it even started. "No hold still, please."

Severus's only response was a little whine but he did as told, only sniffling a little.

"It isn't so bad, Severus. It is only me who knows." He tried to comfort as he pulled a wipe out. "You don't want to walk around wet all the time...or worse."

"No." He pouted, as Albus wiped his bottom.

"Albus...that's cold." he complained, wiggling.

"Yes I know." Albus placated. "But you are in your adult mind- no? So behave."

"Can't you just put the stupid thing on!?" Severus growled.

Albus sighed but nodded. "Bottom um."

Severus growled but obeyed, allowing Albus to place a diaper underneath his exposed bottom. "This is embarrassing, Albus." Severus blushed. "Promise not to tell anyone."

"Why would I do that to you?" Albus asked, sprinkling a bit of powder before closing the tabs on the side. "There, all clean. You've got a fresh nappy."

"Mh-hmm." Severus yawned, stretching while still on the table and falling asleep.

Smirking Albus dressed the sleeping man, carrying him to bed. Before heading off to sleep himself he double checked to make sure the diaper was secure. He did not want to be awakened in the middle of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Albus woke up the same time he usually did, and went over to Severus's room- expecting the man-child would be up as Severus usually awoke at dawn. But to his surprise, when he entered the room, Severus was still sleeping soundly. His breathing was even as he clutched at a pillow, and for once, his face actually looked peaceful. Quietly as he was able, Albus pulled the blankets away gently, prepared to wake Severus for some breakfast. While he wanted to let him sleep, Albus also wanted to take advantage of this situation to fatten Severus up. Hopefully he would be in a more toddler like state- allowing Albus to coax him into eating a full meal for once. Right as Albus was about to shake him gently and coax him from slumber, he noticed that Severus needed a nappy change.

Not wanting to waken Severus, thus embarrassing him, Albus lifted him gently to the changing table in his bathroom. Lying Severus down, Albus was pleased to see that the toddler was still fast asleep. Albus quickly went about his business, cleaning the mess that Severus had left in the night. It was not until he was ready to close the tabs that Severus's eyes opened.

"Abus?" Came the sleepy reply.

"Yes, child. It is only me." Albus assured, quickly closing the tabs. "What do you want to wear today?"

"Jama's..." Severus yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Ones you boughted."

Albus chuckled. "No dear, you wore those last night." Albus smiled down at the pout. "You can't wear pajamas during the day."

"Why?" Severus demanded. "Comfy."

"No, Severus pick something else. How about your black robes, hmmm?"

"No!" Severus insisted. "No. No!" He kicked his legs and crossed his arms. "No!"

"Severus Tobias..." Albus warned, pleased when Severus stopped kicking and sat up.

"No want black..." He whined.

"If not black, which color, dear?" Albus coaxed.

Even as Albus asked, Severus got a distracted look in his eyes and reached up for Albus' hat. "Staws..." He trailed off, snatching it and wiggling in front of his eyes.

Sighing Albus had emerald clothes come to his side. Leaving the diaper on, for the moment, he dressed Severus who seemed rather reluctant to let go of his hat.

"Yes...yes, you can play with that." Albus agreed, carrying Severus into this kitchen. Settling him at a chair, Albus placed a plate of pancakes in front of Severus (having had Dobby bring them a few minutes before.)

"Pancakes..." Severus drawled, still clutching the hat.

"Yes." Albus nodded, cutting said pancakes into pieces and drizzling a little syrup atop. Handing Severus a fork he reached to grab his hat, only to have Severus give an annoyed growl and whine. Smiling, Albus sat back and allowed Severus to keep the hat so long as he ate. And eat he did! Severus, for the first time in awhile, almost ate a full-meal.

"Good!" Albus cooed, wiping Severus's face clean. "Good job."

"Eated..." Severus nodded, allowing Albus to wipe his hands.

"Hmm...and when Severus like to draw while I work?" Albus asked.

"Yes." Severus nodded, "I color."

Albus grabbed his hand and led him to a spot in front of his desk, pleased to see Fawkes flew down to sit beside Severus. Moving a short table in front of Severus, Albus placed crayons of every color and plenty of parchment in front of Severus. "Be a good boy, now."

"Me good for Awbus." Severus promised, placing the hat beside him as he picked up a yellow crayon.

Severus had been chatting amiably with Fawkes about who knew what, when Albus found a note in one of Severus's books that caught his eyes.

_Unstable spell...not yet tested. Intention- rid enemies of their immature behaviors...find test subject after finals are over...for reference see infanticide spell." _

With a smile Albus retrieved a spells book he knew had the before mentioned spell. Flipping through the pages Albus sighed inwardly when he came to said spell.

_"For safety reasons, one should never attempt to add too or alter this spell in any manner. Such attempts have provided only egregious results. If inflicted with said spell, or some variation, certain steps should be followed to insure recovery; retraining of said individual. One must insure the re-raising of one afflicted is occurring. Without said step the individual will only continue to regress, to a state that is almost certainly irreversible. For steps on this process see page 534 in book three of this series..." _

That was not quite the news Albus had been hoping for. He had been wishing for some good news. The idea of retraining Severus was not a happy one. While he loved the man to death and back he was not eager to go through the arduous process of child-training. Not only that- aggressively fast training. While Severus was smart, Albus had wanted the cure to be easy. He did not want to make life for Severus more difficult than it had to.

With another sigh Albus grabbed a piece of parchment, scribbling down the precise predicament to Molly. Albus would need plenty of help. Help only a seasoned and veteran mother could and would give.

"Is all this necessary, Molly?" Albus sighed.

"Albus, I've had plenty of children. I am sure."

"If you insist..." Albus nodded. "Severus?"

It took a few seconds before Severus relinquished his crayon and looked up at him and Molly.

"Would you like some-"

"Albus..." Molly scolded.

"Severus, it is time for lunch. Come now." Albus smiled, holding out a hand.

Severus's response was to give a whine and look down at his drawing.

"You can color after lunch and finish that." Albus promised, pleased when Severus jumped up and grabbed his hands.

To Albus' surprise and delight Severus raised to qualms at all to being settled in a high chair. He was as passive as a sheep. "Are you ready for some food?" Albus smiled.

"Ya." Severus nodded, starting to rub at his eyes. To Albus' amusement he still clutched the hat firmly.

**Severus carefully grabbed at his chicken strips, wanting to show Albus how smart and capable he was. Plus he really was just hungry. He ate vigorously, still clutching the hat that he had somehow become attached to. Though somewhere in his mind he knew he would **_**never **_**like this, he pushed those thoughts away and concentrated on using his arms. They weren't working as well as they used to, though he wasn't sure why that bothered him either. He was starting to get a bit frustrated until Fawkes came to perch by him and sing. Fawkes always made him feel better, even when he was in a bad mood and didn't want to be comforted. **

**"Good." Albus praised, making Severus feel a lot better. He always felt better when Albus complimented him. Albus made him feel good- not like his mother and father who always made him feel worthless. **

Albus noticed the moment Severus switched back into his other state of mind by the way his eyes narrowed and he wriggled.

"Severus it's quite alright." Albus spoke fast, and hurried to explain the arrangements and why they had to be made.

"Nnnnnnnnn." Severus growled, pushing at the tray in front of him. Much as he wanted to he couldn't really communicate all that well, which only infuriated him all the more. "Nnn."

"Severus, I know. I know. This is not ideal. But it is only I. If you don't refuse to cooperate the entire process this will go by all the faster. I promise."

Severus glared but nodded, giving a pointed look at Molly who took the hint and exited quickly.


End file.
